BLAST TO THE PAST :COLLAB:
by xXUchihaxHanaXx
Summary: Itachi is a vampire, Deidara is human, Suigetsu is a half-mermaid, Dekarei a wolf boy from the royalty, Bakura, Marik and Sanura are thieves, Kagome is a witch princess... what happens when it all comes together? ItaDei, DekaSui, and others.
1. prologue

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Suigetsu, Marik.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Bakura, Sanura, Kagome, Mahado, Dekarei.  
**

**BLAST TO THE PAST prologue**

Bakura snuck out of the small tent, creeping into the village. Torches lit the empty streets, flickering light guiding the thief. He saw a few villagers near the square. He smirked, seeing a brunette with a bag. Most likely there were valuables inside it.

Itachi stopped, feeling alert. Something was going to happen, or something was wrong.

The thief crept over, staying in the shadow of the lamps. He was silent- a perfect thief. He took the bag the brunette was holding, sneaking over into an alley.

The Uchiha noticed his bag was gone, and saw someone going into the alley. Quickly, he moved and had the other against the wall.

Bakura smirked, chuckling darkly. "You're quite quick to have caught me."

"Give me back my bag." Hissed Itachi.

"Finder's keepers." The other said.

"You stole it, didn't find it. Give it back."

"If I returned things, I wouldn't be much of a thief, now would I?" He laughed.

"You stole from the wrong person." Itachi grabbed a knife, a special one made for himself, and pressed it against Bakura's throat.

The brown-eyed male smirked. "You don't want to do that."

"I do... I'd love to slice your throat." A sadistic glint appeared in Itachi's eyes and he pressed the knife harder, drawing some blood.

Bakura chuckled. He kicked the other between the legs, hard, dashing into the darkness.

Itachi groaned and his eyes turned red as he followed the other. His teeth grew, too. He could still smell the other's blood.

Bakura climbed up onto a building, sitting on the roof, He spilled the contents of the bag, taking a fig that was in it and eating it.

Before Bakura could finish his food, Itachi was behind him, knife once again pressed against his throat. His voice, more dangerous than ever, whispered. "Give me my bag... or you'll die with not one drop of blood left."

The thief froze. "With that kind of speed... you're not human."

"Good guess." Itachi smirked cruelly. "Bag or bite?"

"Heh... Take the bag."

Itachi took the bag, still having the thief in his hold. He then took something out and pressed it against the other, cutting the skin behind his neck. In a second, he was gone.

"Hn... Fuck." He sighed, nodding his head. "Little Sis is gonna kill me."

The Uchiha sighed, returning his teeth and eyes to the normal human form and walking back into the street.

**~Meanwhile~**

Dekarei snuck from the Palace grounds, heading to the nearby oasis. To his surprise, there was someone there.

Suigetsu dived into the clear water, loving the refreshing feeling. He resurfaced, and saw there was someone at his 'home'.

Dekarei stared at the boy in front of him, sitting down at the edge of the water. "Never seen anyone here before."

"I... just moved into this oasis." Said Suigetsu, not leaving the water. "And... what are you doing here?"

"I live not too far from here." The boy said.

"I see." Suigetsu made a special jutsu, making swim trunks appear on him, so he would no longer be naked. Then, he left the water, dressed himself and sat beside the other. "My name is Suigetsu."

"Suigetsu? What a strange name." He teased, smiling softly. The moonlight made his blood red eyes appear to glow. "I'm Dekarei."

"Dekarei? I've heard that name before..."

"Most people have..." He lay back in the cool sand, looking up at the sky. The gold bracelet on his left write shone in the moonlight as well.

Suigetsu looked at the other. "You're of a noble family? What are you doing in a place like this one?"

"I don't like being cooped up. I wander off a lot." He explained.

"Ah..." Suigetsu nodded, "I understand."

Dekarei watched the sky, staring at the moon. "..."

Suigetsu started hitting his feet into the water, consequently splashing water onto Dekarei.

"Ah!" The brunette sat up, blinking. He stripped, jumping into the water and splashing the other.

Suigetsu blinked, blushing slightly at the other being naked, and splashed water onto the other with his feet.

The prince resurfaced, glancing at the clothes the other was wearing. "You have weird clothes. You're not from here, are you?"

"No... From Japan."

"Ah!" The brunette sat up, blinking. He stripped, jumping into the water and splashing the other.

"Ja pa n...? Where's that? I haven't heard of it before." The brunette said.

Suigetsu blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. I haven't heard of a place called Japan before." He tilted his head. "Is it a Greek city or something?"

"Wha-? No. It's a country... how to explain? Uh... in Asia."

"Oh? Near China?" The other asked.

"Yeah, kind of... but China is mostly in-continent; Japan is a collection of islands."

"Oh? That's interesting. You'll have to tell me more about it sometime. But for now..." The other smiled, tugging on Suigetsu's foot, bringing him into the water.

Suigetsu yelped, and then chuckled.

Dekarei laughed, his voice soft and quiet. He looked up at the moon again, and seemed to get lost in deep thought.

"Why do you always look up at the moon?"

"I dunno." He lied.

"Hn..." Suigetsu smiled, splashing more water onto the other.

Dekarei laughed again, splashing back.

Suigetsu laughed along. "Dekarei... don't people worry when you disappear?"

"Half the time they don't notice. But when they do-"

"My Prince!!" Mahado rode over to the oasis, jumping off the horse he'd been riding. He didn't look too pleased.

"Yikes!" Suigetsu dived under the water, dissolving himself.

Dekarei blinked, looking in the water. His friend had vanished. "Huh...?"

"Prince." The other said warningly. "We must return to the Palace at once, before your father finds out. Master Seto would be furious to know you've run off again."

Suigetsu, dissolved into water, listened carefully. 'Prince?'

"Yes, Master Mahado." He sighed. _"Meet me here at re-rise."_ He told the other through telepathy. He climbed out, dressed himself. "I'll teleport home, Master."

"No. You're riding back with me." Mahado said sternly.

Suigetsu shivered when he heard Dekarei's voice in his head, but he nodded. As well as he could nod when being water, at least.

Dekarei hopped onto the horse behind his teacher, and they rode off. All the while, the priest scolded his student.

Once again in his normal form, Suigetsu sighed. "Troublesome."

**~Meanwhile~**

Bakura slipped back into the tent, sighing. "Well, that was certainly interesting..."

"What happened now?" Asked Marik, hoping the other had brought something.

"Vampire." The white-haired explained, glancing at the sleeping girl in the corner. "Did she bring anything back?"

Marik nodded. "Some gold, and food. Now, how the fuck did you get in trouble with a vampire? And why is there blood on your neck?"

"Didn't realize he was a vampire until after I stole his bag." He laughed, sitting down next to his friend. "He had a dagger. Nothing serious." Although, he always said that. 'Nothing serious'. Whenever he was wounded he would say that, even if it was deep enough to cause one of his many scars.

Marik sighed, and saw the mark behind the other's neck. "Looks like a fan."

The other seemed to think. "I've heard of a vampire that attacks and leaves fan marks on his victims, killing them or not."

"That's pretty odd..." He smirked, wiping the blood with a rag. "Interesting indeed."

"They say he rarely lets his victims live. Strange is: All the ones who survived had one or more younger siblings. I think you got lucky, Baku."

"Lucky? Maybe. But I don't believe in luck. You know that, Marik." He smirked, looking at him. "Whatever happens is meant to happen for some reason or another."

"Yeah, yeah. You say that all the time."

"And it's true." He said, laying back, hands behind his head. "At re-rise we'll sell what we don't want."

"Yes." Marik nodded.

"For now, get some sleep." The leader of the three said, closing his eyes.

Marik lay down, feeling tired. "Hn..."

Slowly, Bakura's breathing calmed, and he was asleep.

**~In the streets~**

A young blond male, with his hair tied just below his neck, was walking the night streets. He knew it was dangerous, but he'd needed to get out and walk around a bit. The small hut he lived in didn't carry much space, and he couldn't sleep.

Red eyes followed the blond's movements, and seeing a good spot to attack, Itachi was behind the other in a second, immobilizing him. "I think today is my lucky day."

Deidara gasped, struggling. "Let go of me, un!"

The Uchiha let his fangs touch the skin of the blond's neck, before he spoke again. "Why would I do that?"

His azure eyes widened, and he froze in fear. "A v-vampire...?!"

"Right..." Itachi bit down, hard, loving the taste of Deidara's blood. Better than any he had drank before.

Deidara tried to scream, but no sound came out. He closed his eyes tight, the pain paralyzing him.

Itachi pulled back, licking his lips and the wound. "You're lucky, boy. I'm not going to kill you."

"W-what...?"

The vampire smirk, licking the wound again. "Too tasty to be put to waste." He said, and black crows flew around them, until all was completely dark. When the crows vanished, they were inside an underground fortress, Itachi's home.

The blond looked around, a deep fear entering him. He'd been taken prisoner.

Itachi smirked, taking Deidara into a room with a giant bed, silk sheets the color of blood. He locked the door. "Now... I think I should teach you how to behave from now on." He grabbed the blond again, sucking over the mark while holding him in place.

He gasped, whimpering. "P-please... let me go..." He begged.

"Why would I do that? I have plans for you." Itachi licked up his prisoner's neck. "What is your name, boy?"

The blond thought for a moment. If he struggled too much, or if he refused to cooperate altogether, he would be killed. "Deidara..."

"Ah, a name to match the beauty." The Uchiha whispered into Deidara's ear. "You can call me... Itachi-sama." He smirked, nibbling on the blond's earlobe.

Deidara whimpered. So he was not the only one... in Japan, back in his home village of Iwagakure, there had been some flash of light. Then, he'd appeared here- in Egypt, almost 5000 or so years before. It was only then he'd realized that the vampire was no longer speaking to him in the native language, Coptic, but in their home language instead.

"Will you let me play, or do I have to force you?" Itachi bit him again, on the other side of his neck.

The blond closed his eyes again, shaking slightly. He didn't reply, just gasped again when the other bit him.

"Ah, how disappointing..." The vampire made the blond lie on the bed, crawling over him. "I'll have fun anyway."

Deidara looked up at the brunette fearfully. "Wh-what are you gonna do...?"

"I'm going to play with my new toy." Replied Itachi, crashing his lips against Deidara's.

The blond immediately struggled, trying to figure out what was going on. He gave up, though, shaking slightly still.

"You're a cute one... I think I'll keep you." Itachi used his dagger to rip Deidara's shirt off him, before using special ropes to tie the blond to the bed. "Behave."

Deidara looked up at the brunette, eyes wide. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Itachi kissed the other's chest. "You shouldn't be so tense, it'll just hurt more." He whispered, asking himself why he cared. Even so, he started giving soft bites and licks over Deidara's chest and stomach.

The blond squirmed, wishing it was all just a dream.

The Uchiha sucked on one of the nipples while ripping the rest of the blond's clothes off.

Deidara's breaths quickened, along with his nervousness increasing.

Itachi admired the other's body, hands moving up and down his sides. "You're beautiful, and delicious..."

The blond squirmed more, whimpering.

"So cute when you struggle..." He licked Deidara's cheek, and claimed his lips again.

The smaller male gasped again, whimpering once more.

"You'll be replacing those whimpers by moans soon, Deidara-chan."

A shudder ran down the blond's spine.

Itachi made his teeth return to normal, before moving down and taking the blond's length into his mouth.

A loud gasp came from the blond's mouth, and an unwilling moan escaped.

The Uchiha sucked and licked, keeping the other in pure pleasure.

Deidara panted, moaning again.

Itachi's hands reached for a small bottle while he pleasured the blond, and a creamy liquid coated his fingers. Slowly, he inserted one finger into Deidara.

A loud gasp came from the blond's lips. He tensed a bit, squirming even more. "N-no..!"

The vampire looked into his captive's eyes. _'Beautiful eyes...'_ His look wasn't that much sadistic, but somewhat comforting. He hoped so. "Relax, or it will hurt more."

"L-let me go!" The other begged, closing his eyes. A few tears streaked his face.

Itachi smirked. "Deidara-chan, are you a virgin?"

"H-hai..." He answered.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to break you..." Itachi's finger moved a bit, and he went back to the other's length. _'Not completely.'_

The blond tried to steady his breathing, but to no avail.

The Uchiha hummed around Deidara's cock, still moving his finger, searching for the blond's prostate.

"A-aaahh!!" The blond gasped, moaning loudly against his will.

Itachi inserted a second finger, looking up at the other.

Another tear streaked the blond's face, and he panted.

The vampire stretched Deidara, preparing him, and his mouth went back to work.

He gasped again, panting harder.

After some time, a third finger was added and once again Itachi hummed, wanting to distract the other from this pain... he'd have enough pain to compensate that, soon.

"Nnn!!" He squirmed again.

Suddenly, the Uchiha pulled his mouth again. "Deidara-chan, I'll ask again. You give in or I have to force you? I usually wouldn't care much, but you're a virgin..."

The other refused to answer. He couldn't just give in and allow the other to take him freely, but he was to terrified to move much.

"I see... oh, well." Itachi removed his fingers, stripping, and crawled over the blond.

The blond looked up, terrified. He couldn't move, and felt like he couldn't breathe.

The Uchiha placed himself at the blond's entrance, looking to somewhere aside from Deidara's terrified eyes. He kissed the blond before entering him.

A scream escaped the blond's lips, and he started struggling again. More tears streaked his face. "I-it's too big... P-please... t-take it out!!" He begged, sobbing.

Itachi stopped for some time, his hand going down the blond's chest. "Shh..." He whispered, pulling back and slowly thrusting in.

Deidara whimpered loudly, panting.

The vampire licked the other's neck, repeating the movement of thrusting slowly into him.

The blond's breathing hitched, and he whimpered again.

"Relax." Whispered Itachi, changing the angle of his thrusts, searching once again for Deidara's prostate.

Deidara moaned involuntarily and the other hit his sensitive spot.

The vampire aimed all his thrusts to that spot, wanting the other to see it wasn't that bad. After all, he planned to keep the blond for... well, maybe eternity, if he behaved.

The blond moaned again, his body slowly relaxing against his will. He began to see white spots, and could no longer think straight.

"Hmm... now you're reacting nicely." Itachi sped up, being sure not to lose the angle, and continued pounding into the other's prostate. "After all... you're going to stay with me."

Deidara closed his eyes, moaning again.

Itachi leaned down and kissed the blond.

This time, he didn't struggle. He let the other kiss him, his mind completely going blank from the pleasure.

The Uchiha slid his tongue into Deidara's mouth, kissing him gently yet passionately, his thrusts gaining speed.

Deidara moaned loudly into the other's mouth, arching his back slightly. He was getting so close to his limits.

Itachi pulled away, focusing on his thrusts while one hand moved to stoke Deidara. "Hmm... I'm not even half close yet, and you're almost there..."

The blond panted, moaning loudly as he came. A bit of drool ran down his chin.

The vampire continued thrusting, still stroking Deidara, wanting him to get exited again. "So cute..."

The other whimpered, now twice as sensitive.

"Dei-chan, we're not done yet." Itachi went on for another two hours, until he finally came inside the blond, moaning lowly. He pulled out, taking a towel and cleaning both of them before pulling Deidara into his arms.

Deidara collapsed, unable to move. He was completely worn out, having came four or five times. His eyes slid shut, and he fell into sleep.

The Uchiha smiled, kissing his uke's forehead, something he'd only do if Deidara was asleep or too tired... no, not trustworthy yet. He untied the blond's wrists and pulled the covers over them.

**~Re-rise~**

The re's light seeped in a crack and into the tent. Bakura's brown eyes opened slowly. He turned his head, looking outside to see the light blue sky. He sat up, stretching and yawning. He threw a rock at Marik, hitting the blond in the side.

"Ouch!" Marik woke up, jumping. "Baku! Ugh..." He went outside, seeing Sany. "Good morning, Sany~!"

Bakura laughed, dressing himself as the other went outside.

The black-haired girl smiled at her friend. "Good morning, Marik."

He smiled back, then brushed some hair from her face and stared at her boobs.

Sanura blinked, blushing slightly. "My face is up here."

The white-haired walked out of the tent, glaring at Marik. He picked up a bag of heavy objects, dropping it on his friend's head with a huge smile.

"Ouch!!!" Marik glared at Bakura, seeing a bucket of water, probably freezing cold from the night, and threw it onto him.

Sanura watched her brother and friend, laughing.

"Yikes! Cold!" Bakura glared, tackling Marik and pinning him to the ground.

The blond turned them around, pinning Bakura.

"Okay, okay. Enough you two." The woman said, still laughing.

Bakura pushed the other off him. "Yeah, yeah. Get the stuff you don't care for. We'll head into the bazaar as usual."

Marik did as told, sighing. Bakura had dripped cold water onto him.

**~At the oasis~**

Suigetsu sighed, leaning against a tree. Dekarei still wasn't here, so he probably wouldn't come. Or he couldn't.

Dekarei hopped onto one of the horses he loved best, a black stallion with a white mane, and rode off towards the oasis.

Hearing a horse, Suigetsu shot up. Then, he saw Dekarei.

The brunette's hair blew in the wind, and he jumped off, tying the stallion to a tree. "Sorry, had to finish lessons." He said.

Suigetsu nodded, staring at the other. "You didn't tell me you were the prince..."

"I don't usually go around saying I'm royalty. Most people would then try to either bribe me or kill me." He explained. The wind stopped, and his hair fell neatly over his shoulders.

"True." Suigetsu chuckled. "So... you can speak in people's minds?"

"Yes. I practice magic. Many royals do." The younger boy smiled. "I specialize in Dark magic."

"Eek, sounds scary."

"It is scary to most people. But..." He looked at the stallion, stroking the mane. "I'm... the Guardian of Shadows."

"... Huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you're not from here." He chuckled softly.

"Can you explain? What is a Guardian of Shadows? And... ugh, just explain." Suigetsu pouted, hating the fact he didn't understand this.

"Just ask anyone in the village." He smiled. "I never really like explaining it."

"The village...? Uh, no thanks."

"Oh? Why not?"

"I'm not exactly human... I've heard of the monsters people around here fear, and I prefer not being called that when I'm not one."

"Oh? Well, as long as you're with me, nobody would dare insult you."

"That's another problem."

"What?"

"If I get respect, I want to deserve it. Not only because I was walking with royalty... Uh, please, don't take insult in that. I just... like to earn what I get."

Dekarei smiled. "That's very honorable. An admirable trait."

Suigetsu smiled back. "Mother always taught me that..."

"Do you no longer have a mother?" Dekarei asked, a sad smile on his face.

"She was killed... because she was different."

"I fear we have much in common..." The prince said, remembering but five years prior. He could sill see it... his mother, a wolf, his master banishing her. He never saw his mother again after that.

"My mother was a mermaid, killed by my father when he found out she wasn't truly human..."

"That's... painfully similar to my sister, the Princess. Kagome. Her mother was killed by her father for the same reason, and her mother killed her father out of self defense. Sister watched. I only hear the stories. It happened before I was even born." The younger boy explained. "My mother as well was not human... and so, neither am I. However, most of the palace remains oblivious to my fault."

"I see..."

"My mother was banished from Egypt. To this day, I have not seen her for five years."

"Maybe she's still alive..." Suigetsu smiled. "Have hope."

"I do have hope, that she is alive at least. But dreams of her coming back home are long gone."

"Maybe you could search for her...?"

"I could never leave Egypt. I'm needed here." He sighed.

"..." Suigetsu smiled sadly.

Dekarei took off his cape and shirt, laying them in the sand. His pants and shoes followed.

The Hozuki blushed again, not used to the other being naked.

Dekarei placed his hand on the other boy's forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Your face is red."

The Hozuki blushed again, not used to the other being naked.

Dekarei placed his hand on the other boy's forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Your face is red."

"It's just... uh... in Japan, people don't walk around... naked..."

"Oh? Why not?" He blinked.

"It's embarrassing."

"How so?" The prince didn't understand what was so embarrassing about it. He could understand it if were a female virgin, but that was about it.

"You see... only a parent can see their child naked, and when they grow... normally only a lover, unless in onsens and things like that..."

"Onsen...?"

"Like a public bath... but even so, people cover themselves with towels."

"Your country is strange, Suigetsu." He said. "Take off your clothes."

"Your country is strange, Suigetsu." He said. "Take off your clothes."

"N-no..." Suigetsu pouted. "It's embarrassing."

"Then I'll take them off for you." He smirked mischievously.

"No, Dekarei! T-that's wrong."

"What's so wrong about it?"

"O-only lovers undress each other..."

"You mustn't forget, my friend, that this is not your country. You must adapt to the cultures here." He smiled. "Undress, and join me in the water. The re's light will become hot soon.

Hesitantly, Suigetsu did as told. He blushed more, and quickly went into the water to hide himself.

Dekarei smiled, diving into the water. He resurfaced, a calm look on his face.

Suigetsu looked away, being sure to cover his private parts.

The prince laughed. "Relax. It's not like I'm going to touch you."

His blush increased tenfold, and he could feel his cheeks burning.

Dekarei splashed the other boy. "Relax, will you?"

"I still think this is embarrassing..." Muttered Suigetsu.

He splashed him again.

Suigetsu splashed back, projecting his swim trunks back onto him.

The brunette stared. "What are those?"

"Waa! Don't stare there! A-and... those are swim trunks, to keep the privacy when swimming...""

"Clothes in the water?" He blinked, still staring. "Your people truly are strange."

"... I normally swim naked when I'm alone. Not with other people around."

"... I normally swim naked when I'm alone. Not with other people around."

"Still weird." He teased.

"... Is not."

"Is too." The prince laughed. He dove under.

Suigetsu paled, and dissolved.

Dekarei stared, blinking. He swam back to the surface. "Suigetsu...?"

The other materialized again. "Caught you."

He blinked. "How did you do that...?"

"This?" He once again turned into water, then back. "Half-mermaid."

"Woah... That's pretty neat!" He smiled. "I... can turn into a wolf."

"Really? Fun~." Suigetsu grinned widely.

"Yeah... no one knows, though. Except for my big sister, Kagome."

"I'll keep it a secret, don't worry."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Same for you." The brunette looked up at the re. "I need to go into the village for a while."

"Ok..." Suigetsu smiled back.

Dekarei went out of the water, and the sun kissed his tan body, making him appear to be glowing.

Suigetsu looked away. "Uh... So see you later?"

"Yeah. Et kho." He said. "Later." The prince said, dressing himself and jumping on to the horse. His hair was still dripping wet.

**~With Itachi~**

Itachi stared at the sleeping blond in his arms, so cute, so innocent. He smiled. "You're too cute for your own good..."

The blond's eyes met accidently with the others, and his body became paralyzed.

Itachi smiled softly. "Now, listen. I'm not going to hurt you again, so just behave... If I take you again, I want you to be willing. Even so, you will stay here."

The blond, still paralyzed, couldn't move. But he was confused. He couldn't figure out the other's motives.

The vampire brushed Deidara's bangs aside, and kissed him softly. "Sorry for what I did."

"H-huh...?!"

"I had no right to rape you, that was the worse thing I could have done. Especially considering you... were... a virgin. But I couldn't control myself."

"So... you think 'sorry' makes up for that?!"

"No." He pulled the blond into his chest. "I just don't know what else I can do."

Deidara tried to push the other off, but no longer had the strength. Tears streaked his face, and he began sobbing.

"Shh..." Itachi stroked Deidara's hair slowly.

The blond sobbed harder, unable to calm himself.

The Uchiha kissed his forehead, still stroking the blond locks.

After a few minutes, Deidara stopped sobbing. He continued to cry, just silently.

Itachi wiped the tears away and nuzzled the blond.

Deidara relaxed, closing his eyes. His breaths steadied again.

The vampire smiled, pecking the other's lips. He looked at the bite marks on his neck. _'Mine...'_

The blond, this time, didn't struggle, or even open his eyes.

"Deidara... forgive me? I don't really know how to be nice or anything, but... well, actually you're the first person I don't really want to hurt."

"Fuck off." He hissed.

Itachi continued to stroke Deidara's hair. "I don't know what to do..."

"Let me go, and leave me alone, un."

"That I can't do."

"And why the hell not?"

"I bit you, and you didn't die."

"So...?"

"Deidara, when a vampire bites a human, the human dies, blood loss or not." He sighed. "You're the only one who won't die when I bite you."

"Wh-what...?" The blond blinked, confused.

"You are meant to be my mate..." Itachi nuzzled him softly. "But when a vampire falls for a human, his first reaction is loose his senses for some time. I couldn't control it."

The blond stared at the other, stupefied.

The Uchiha smiled, looking straight into the other's eyes, showing there was no trace of lie there.

Deidara closed his eyes again, leaning against him. After awhile, he muttered something.

"What?" Asked Itachi, not having heard it.

"Forgiven." He said louder.

The vampire kissed Deidara's forehead, relaxing. "Thank you."

The blond's stomach growled.

Itachi chuckled, picking the other up bridal style. "Come on, we'll get you something to eat in the kitchen."

The blond squirmed a little at first, not used to being touched or held like this yet.

"You can't walk, so just get used to this for today." Whispered Itachi, taking him to the kitchen.

Deidara took the other's word for it, remember how many rounds he'd been pushed last night. He relaxed, laying his head against the other's chest.

Itachi set the other down on a chair, nuzzling him before preparing some food. Soon, he set a bowel of rice and vegetables in front of Deidara, and some fish. "I have a lake down here, so the fish is fresh."

The blond looked surprised, but began eating without a word.

The Uchiha sat on a chair, close to the blond. "I'll show you around the place, and at night I'll go out to get some more... 'normal food', and some food for me."

Deidara felt a bit uncomfortable, thinking about the poor person his new 'lover' would choose...

"Oh... and don't worry, I don't feed only from blood." Itachi chuckled. "I eat some human food, too... reason why I have rice, vegetables and fish here."

"I see..." He said.

The Uchiha sighed, looking at the blond. "You have no siblings... that's good." He smiled, relieved.

"I... did in Japan."

"I can't see them... strange. I usually can see a person's siblings, but I can see none on you."

"Maybe because they're back in Japan still?"

"No." The vampire sighed deeply. "It doesn't matter where in the world, if they have living siblings I see them. It's my special power."

"How strange... perhaps... they're not really blood related." He sighed.

"Hn..." Itachi smiled softly. "What are you doing in Egypt?"

"I dunno, yeah. There was this big flash... next thing I know this kid pulls me out of the Nile."

"Strange..." The vampire looked into his eyes. "Deidara, would you like to go back up there tonight? I can't go out in the daytime, the sun here is too strong for me, but at night I can go with you. You can also choose the food you'd like here."

"I... suppose so, un." He said.

"We'll see if you can walk by night, then." Itachi smiled. "Do you want any more food?"

Deidara stared at the now empty bowl. "No... I'm okay."

The brunette took the bowel, washing it and putting it away before going back to Deidara. "Would you like me to tour you around now? Or later?"

"Later..." He said.

Itachi hugged the blond before picking him up. "There's something else bothering you."

"I just... need time, yeah."

"I see. What would you like to do now?"

"I dunno..."

The vampire nodded, taking Deidara back to the bedroom and setting him on the bed. "I'll be right back." He vanished.

Deidara blinked, staring after him. "...?"

Itachi prepared a warm bath, knowing Deidara would need it. He smiled softly, setting some dry clothes beside the bathtub, and then went back to the blond. "Deidara."

"Nandesu ka?"

Picking the other up, the Uchiha nuzzled him. He carried the blond to the bathroom, stripping him of the clothes he had dressed him in the night before, and carefully setting him in the tub. "Bathe, clean yourself. I thought you'd like to do so. Clothes are here." He showed them to Deidara, and smiled.

The blond relaxed, letting himself submerge into the water, small, silent bubbles coming up for a few seconds before he resurface. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome. Call me if you need something." The vampire disappeared, sighing softly. _'It's close to full moon... I have to control myself, or I'll hurt him again.'_

**~In the village~**

Dekarei browsed through the bazaar, about to buy something when he sensed two thieves he wished he didn't. "Not them again..." He sighed. "Bakura! Marik! Show yourselves!!" He said, turning and glaring at an alley.

Suigetsu felt something strange, and got out of the water. "What is this feeling...?"

Marik looked at Bakura, waiting.

"Heh... no sense hiding if we're found." He whispered, stepping out with a smirk. "So, my _Prince_, you found us. What now? You're without a weapon, nor the strength to defeat us!"

The surrounding villagers shrieked, running into their respective homes and shops, knowing a battle was about to take place. Dekarei glared at the two, knowing that the thief was right. In circumstances like these, even with his magic, he would lose. And Bakura was sure to kill him the first chance he got.

Suigetsu decided to go until the village, feeling something bad was happening. He dressed himself, and then left.

Marik smirked. "You can't do anything now, Dekarei."

"Marik, what do you say we rob him of the Bracelet he so loves?" Bakura sneered.

Dekarei's eyes widened slightly. They intended to kill him, and he was vulnerable. After all, the only way the Millennium Bracelet could be taken from his left wrist was for him to die. Even he himself could not remove it.

"Good idea, Bakura... don't you agree, Dekarei?"

"Heh... if you can kill me and remove it, go ahead. Put it on yourselves. Be cursed like I am." The prince scowled.

Suigetsu's eyes widened, and he stepped into the place the 'battle' was happening. "Dekarei."

Marik frowned. "Who's that?"

"No idea..." Bakura snickered. "Just another toy to play with."

"Suigetsu!" Dekarei blinked, staring at his friend. "Be careful, they're dangerous!" He warned.

"Oh, yes... dangerous indeed." Bakura said. He drew his dagger, and appeared behind the prince. Before he could teleport, Bakura thrust the dagger. Dekarei turned, just barely, and his right arm took the blunt rather than his back. The prince clutched the wound, and the other smirked. Bakura swung the dagger again, the hilt hitting the back of the brunette's neck. The prince then fell to the ground, unconscious.

In a second, Suigetsu had trapped the thief in water, doing the same to Marik before he could attack. Then he dissolved, wrapping himself around Dekarei and making both vanish, reappearing in the lake at the oasis. "Dekarei..."

"Wh-what?!" Bakura scowled, furious.

Dekarei opened his eyes, looking up at the blue-haired boy. "S-Suigetsu...?"

"Welcome back to reality." Chuckled Suigetsu, taking some bandages and applying them onto the other boy's wounds.

The prince hissed in pain. "Damn thief!" He muttered.

"Hn... at least for now he's taken care of. You should be careful, he nearly killed you."

Dekarei glared at his reflection in the water. "I'm not strong enough yet... I can't even protect myself, let alone my family, or my people... I couldn't even protect my own twin sister..." He said, voice hushed in anger.

"Dekarei... do you want help with training? I'm not very good, but we could train. When you heal."

"I'll heal tonight..." He said, taking a deep breath.

"I see... So, would you like to train with me?" Suigetsu smiled.

"Yeah." The brunette sighed. "I... need to become stronger. Much stronger."

"I'll do my best to help you." He stoked Dekarei's hair, which was now messy and wet. "I'm sure one day you'll be a great leader to your people."

"Hopefully..." The prince closed his eyes. The feeling of the other stroking his hair calmed him, both mentally and physically. A slight yawn escaped his lips, and without realizing, he nuzzled the other boy.

Suigetsu nuzzled back. "You should rest now." He wiped some sand away, revealing a wooden door, and opened it. Taking Dekarei in his arms, he jumped in. "This... is where I live." He chuckled, showing the prince the small underground house. "You can rest here, if you want to."

By the time the other had picked him up, the brunette had already fallen asleep, a peaceful look upon his face.

"Huh?" Suigetsu looked down, shaking his head. "I didn't even have to say rest, ne?" He set the boy on the bed, sitting beside him and closing the roof door, so sand would keep out.

A few hours later, the brunette's eyes slid open. He looked around, wondering where he was, and noticed the older boy watching him, smiling. "Huh...?"

"Finally awake?" Suigetsu chuckled. "It's getting late..."

"Wait... it is?!" He shot up. A tingling feeling cascaded through his body. "The... the Full Moon!"

"What is it?" Suigetsu looked worried now.

"The change... it's...!" The brunette flinched, as the change slowly overtook his body. It'd only started happening since his 13th birthday, one year ago, and it was still painful when it was forced, such as on the Full Moon. His clothes were ripped, and he was sitting on the bed; a wolf. A pup, really. He was still too young to be full grown.

"... Dekarei...?" Suigetsu stared at the cute little wolf in front of him.

The black wolf lay down on the bed, putting his head in Suigetsu's lap. _"Yeah... I forgot the Full Moon was tonight."_

Suigetsu smiled, petting him. "And... how do you change back?"

_"When the re rises, I'll return to normal."_

"... How are you getting back home like that?"

_"I'm not. They can't find out about this... not ever."_

Suigetsu nodded. "You're cute like this."

Dekarei growled. _"Shut up!"_

The half-mermaid laughed. "Aww, just telling the truth. But you also look cute normally, ok?"

The wolf blinked. _"What...?"_

"You look cute...?"

Had he been in his human form, he might have blushed. _"O-oh..."_

Suigetsu chuckled, scratching behind the wolf's ears. "So... you're going to change every night, until full moon is out?"

_"The Full Moon is tonight... I thought it was further in the week... I wasn't paying enough attention."_

The other nodded. "Well, only another four nights of Full Moon, then..."

_"I don't want to wait until re-rise... I don't like being in this form. It's too... vulnerable."_

Suigetsu shook his head. "Nothing will happen. And, I'm here if something does happen."

Dekarei nuzzled the boy. _"Thanks..."_

Smiling, he nuzzled back. "Don't thank me..."

Not long after, the wolf fell into a gentle sleep.

**~Underground~**

Itachi smiled, walking into the room where Deidara was. "Hey. Want to go with me?" He asked, sitting beside the blond.

"Go... where again?"

"Above the ground, to get food." The vampire chuckled.

"Oh... yeah, sure, un."

"Let's go, then. Can you walk?" He asked, smiling.

Deidara stood, smiling a bit. "Yeah."

"Good." The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Deidara, and once again the crows flew around them. When they were gone, both were standing in the middle of the village.

Deidara inhaled the air. "The rainy season is coming, yeah."

"Aa." Itachi retreated his arms. "So, what food would you like? If you want, I found a store that sells Japanese food. It's good to have some home around."

"How, un? Japan doesn't know Egypt at this time yet..."

The Uchiha chuckled. "Well, it's a secret. The one who owns the store is a friend. He came to Egypt with me. He loves cooking, so that's what he's working at, both Egyptian and Japanese food. Even if the Japanese food isn't popular around..."

"Oh? Does he make bakudan, yeah?"

"Aa, he does." Itachi motioned to his right. "Come on."

The blond smiled, nodded.

After a bit of walking, they arrived at the store. "Dei, stay here. You want bakudan... and what else?"

"Inarizushi, un." He smiled.

"Got it." Itachi pecked the other's forehead, and disappeared.

Bakura crept through the streets, spotting the blond. He smirked, going and pinning him against the wall. "What'cha got with you?"

"N-nothing!" The blond insisted.

Bakura smirked. "Strip, blondie. Then I'll be the judge of that."

Itachi paid for the food, then left the store. He growled at what he saw, his eyes turning bright red and fangs growing. He knocked Bakura off Deidara, pinning him against another wall. "Get your filthy hands off of MY DEIDARA."

"I-Itachi!" The blond sighed, relieved.

"Fuck...!! Not you again..." Bakura glared coldly.

The vampire's blood red eyes stared into the ones of the thief. "Hadn't I told you not to mess with what's mine? If not, I said it now." He slammed his knee into the other's stomach, then punched his back and made a cut at the back of his neck, before letting him fall to the ground. "I just won't kill you now because of Sanura. Be warned, next time, you're dead."

Bakura fell to his knees, coughing. "Fucking... wait... how did you know about her?!"

"Secret." Itachi smirked, slamming his foot down on the boy's chest, not enough to kill him, only cracking some ribs. "Dei, we should go home." He said, turning to the blond.

"Fuck!!" Bakura flinched, breathing heavier a bit now. _'How humiliating...!'_

"H-hai... Itachi, un..." He replied in Japanese.

Smiling, the Uchiha hugged Deidara, his eyes going back to normal and the crows flying around them. He whispered something for only himself to hear, and soon they were back underground.

Marik, thinking Bakura was taking too long, went to look for him. He found his friend thrown on the ground, and pretty beaten up. "Baku...?"

"Get the fuck over here and help me up, God damn it!!" The other shouted angrily.

"Uh, ok!" Marik rushed to the other, helping him up. "What the fuck happened?"

The white-haired flinched. "Fucking vampire...!!"

"Him again? What did you do now?"

"Some blond was his unmarked property, apparently." He scowled.

"Next time you attack people, check if they have bites on their neck. If they do, and are alive, they are a vampire's mate."

"How the fuck do _you_ know all this shit, Marik?!" He glared.

"I like knowing about vampires. Their fangs have a poison, so even if the person is not sucked dry, if he's bitten, its death. Unless he's destined to be the mate of the vampire who bit him."

"Tsk...!! Whatever!"

**~Back underground~**

Itachi sighed, letting go of the blond and setting the food on the table. Suddenly, a rush of energy ran through his body. "Fuck." His fangs grew, and he suddenly felt hungry for blood. "D-damn moon... Deidara, h-hide..."

"Wh-what...?" Deidara blinked, confused.

"G-get the fuck away from me before I hurt you!" Shouted Itachi, another rush passing through him. His eyes went red again, and he turned to the blond with a hungry gaze.

The blond stepped back, realizing what was going on. He also knew it was now too late.

Itachi wrapped the blond in his arms, licking over his neck before growling and biting down.

Deidara gasped, tensing up slightly. The poison he knew was entering his body stung a lot.

The vampire drank some blood, then pulled away, watching the crimson liquid fall from the wound before licking it. He growled again, feeling a need for something else. He was fighting against himself, one side wanting to hurt the blond, the other to protect him.

The blond could sense the conflict, and knew unfortunately which side would win.

"D-Dei..." He kissed the blond, still fighting against himself. He knew what he needed to win, and push that dark side of him back. For now, at least. _'Kiss back...'_ He thought, knowing it was the best solution.

Deidara relaxed, wrapping his arms around the other, and returning the kiss.

Itachi slowly regained control over himself, his eyes and teeth returning to normal. "D... Deidara... I'm sorry." He whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Its okay, un." He said softly, nuzzling him. He knew that as the night went on, things could get worse.

"I can't control myself on Full Moon, you're not safe..." The vampire nuzzled back. "Here." He took a necklace out of his pocket, a small heart as a pendant. "Wear this, in case I get rough again."

"What'll it do, yeah...?"

"It'll just bring me back to normal... or freeze me until re-rise."

"Alright." He nodded.

"My head... I hate when this happens, so many headaches..." Itachi sighed. "We should rest, before things get worse."

"Aa, you go rest. I need food, yeah." He smiled, nuzzling him.

"Ok." Pecking the other's lips, the Uchiha headed towards the room.

Deidara sat down, eating the food his lover had gotten him. It was strange. He barely knew Itachi, but he was already so protective of him. The blond had taken quite the liking to him. When he finished, he went back inside the room. He sat next to the Uchiha on the bed, stroking his raven hair softly.

Itachi smiled, relaxing. Even so, he felt bad, as if it were going to happen again at any moment.

The blond smiled, continuing. "Feeling any better, un?"

"Somewhat..." He felt a sharp pain rush down his spine. "It's going to h-happen... again." In an instant, way faster than before, his fangs grew and eyes went red. Before the blond could defend himself, he threw the necklace to the side and attacked him.

Deidara gasped, not expecting it to be so sudden. He realized the necklace was gone, and it seemed like just cooperating wasn't going to get the other back this time.

The Uchiha smirked, grabbing a dagger from beside the bed. "Time for fun."

"I-Ita...?" The other blinked, a bit nervous.

Slowly, Itachi dragged the dagger down the blond's neck, not cutting the skin, but close to. He cut off Deidara's clothes, making sure to press the knife a bit too hard in some points, cutting through.

Deidara's eyes closed. He remained as calm as he could, not wanting to encourage the other.

Once he was done with the clothes, he dragged the dagger over the blond's chest, on the left side. He cut through the skin, making sure it hurt and left a mark.

A slight hiss escaped his lips. He was sensitive there, making the pain a bit worse.

Smirking, the vampire licked the blood off the knife, and set it down. He grabbed a whip, with a sharp tip, and slashed it against the blond's thigh, leaving another cut.

"Ah!" The blond flinched. That he hadn't been expecting...

Another, more violent slash followed.

The blond yelped, flinching again.

Itachi undressed himself, then scraped his nails against Deidara's chest, pressing down hard.

A slight whimper escaped his lips. _'This is bad...!'_

Without warning or preparation, the vampire thrust in, and his nails pressed harder.

Deidara cried out, gasping loudly. His breathing hitched, and he whimpered.

Deidara cried out, gasping loudly. His breathing hitched, and he whimpered.

Itachi smirked, cutting a deep wound in Deidara's left thigh with the dagger, making lots of blood leak out. At the same time, he thrust roughly into the blond, purposely missing his prostate.

The blond gasped, grabbing at the sheets.

The vampire pressed his hand roughly against the new wound, making it hurt three times more, and he continued thrusting.

Deidara whimpered loudly, arching his back slightly, and causing the other to hit his prostate. He moaned.

Itachi frowned, the tip of his fingers forcing themselves into the wound. He held the blond's hips down and once again aimed his thrusts away from the prostate.

He whimpered again, flinching. His entire body was throbbing, but somehow there was a slight pleasure, even in this.

"You're so delicious when you bleed. It makes me want to torture you..."

Deidara shuddered, whimpering softly.

The Uchiha grabbed the dagger again, cutting over the blond's stomach, careful not to make it too deep, he wanted to enjoy the torture.

A sharp gasp escaped his lips, and he opened his eyes again. What he saw was his salvation; the necklace was now within reach. He grabbed it.

Itachi froze, throwing the dagger aside and pulling out, falling back. His eyes widened. "D-Deidara... I hurt you... s-so much..."

"DON'T FUCKING STOP, BAKA!" The blond shouted, referring to the Uchiha having pulled out.

Itachi was surprised, and he went over to Deidara, kissing him softly. "Dei..."

"PUT IT BACK IN, UN!!"

The vampire kissed him again, this time entering slowly. He nuzzled the blond, letting a tear fall. "Sorry... I'll try... to control..." Slowly, he pulled out and thrust in again.

This time, the blond moaned. He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha.

Smiling, Itachi held him gently and repeated the movement. "Did I hurt you too much...?"

Another soft moan. "Ahh... no, not really." He said.

"Even so... I'm sorry. I'm glad you stopped me in time. Last time... let's just say the person lost some parts of the body." He whispered, kissing Deidara.

The blond kissed back, parting his lips for the other to enter.

Itachi let his tongue move into Deidara's mouth, and his eyes closed. His thrusts were still gentle, but slowly gaining some speed.

Deidara moaned, arching his back slightly.

The vampire licked away the remaining blood on Deidara's neck and chest, feeling his thigh had also stopped bleeding.

The blond shuddered, enjoying the feeling of the other's tongue.

"Dei-chan..." Itachi nuzzled him, thrusting a bit harder into his prostate.

Deidara moaned, bucking his hips to meet the other's thrusts.

The Uchiha stroked Deidara's member in time with his thrusts, knowing he'd have to take care of his problem later. He couldn't go that long on the blond every day.

"S-so close... unh!!" He moaned again.

"Good." Itachi licked Deidara's cheek.

Deidara came, moaning his lover's name.

Itachi smiled, kissing him and pulling out, throwing on a robe before reaching for a medical kit.

The blond relaxed, letting his eyes shut again.

"Dei, I'll need you awake now." Said the Uchiha, sitting beside him and taking out medicines and bandages.

"Aa, aa. Don't worry, I won't fall asleep, un." He assured.

"Ok." Taking out some liquid medicine, he coated a cloth and gently pressed against the biggest wound, on Deidara's thigh.

The blond flinched slightly, before forcing his muscles to relax.

"This isn't normal medicine... it's mixed with a potion. These wounds should be healed in the morning." Whispered Itachi, repeating the treatment to the other cuts, and using another cloth to clean up the mess Deidara made when he came.

"Aa, alright..." He said.

When he was done with that, he lay down beside the blond, bringing him into his arms. 'Damn...' He thought, hoping the other wouldn't notice he was still hard, and had not gotten release yet.

"Go take care of it, un..." He whispered before falling asleep.

The Uchiha shook his head, nuzzling his uke and ignoring the 'problem'. Soon, he also fell asleep.

**~Somewhere else~**

"Ow! FUCK!!" Bakura shouted, flinching. "You fucking bastard, that HURT!!"

"Your fucking fault." Muttered Marik, loosening the bandages a bit. "Better?"

"No!" He said, scowling. "You can't fucking do bandages!"

"Well maybe you should fucking learn to be one!"

Marik hit Bakura, making the next bandages even tighter. "If you fucking want a damn medic, become one yourself."

"OW!! Fucking asshole!!" He shouted, throwing a rock at him.

Marik, already too annoyed, hit the other on the back of the neck to make him fall unconscious, and it worked. "Fucking bastard."

Bakura felt a sudden pressure in the back of his neck, before the entire room went dark. He fell to the blanket underneath him, unconscious.

Sanura stepped in, a concerned look on her face. "Are you both alright? I heard you shouting at each other."

"He's a bastard. I save him and he stays bitching at me..."

She smiled, sitting next to her friend. "You know him, Marik. When he's angry, he'll take it out on whoever, or whatever is closest."

"Just because he was stupid enough to mess with vampire property. Again."

The brunette chuckled softly, kissing the blond boy's cheek. "Calm down, Marik."

He turned, pulling her close and kissing her on the lips.

Without thinking, she sat down comfortably on the older boy's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He was surprised, but continued the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sanura felt this feeling of pure calm through her and pulled away, smiling. "You know... we shouldn't have done that."

"... Bakura is going to be pissed if he finds out, ne?" He groaned.

"Yes, indeed. But..." She pecked his lips, laying her head on his shoulder. "He won't find out."

He nodded, smiling softly and kissing her forehead.

Sanura sighed softly, drifting off to sleep.

Smiling, Marik lay her down, himself lying beside her.

**~Dawn~**

Suigetsu woke up, feeling something warm in his arms. Opening his eyes, he saw it was Dekarei, back in human form and snuggled into his chest. He smiled, stroking the boy's hair.

The smaller brunette yawned, snuggling closer.

"So cute." Suigetsu whispered, chuckling softly.

"Mother..." He murmured, nuzzling Suigetsu.

The taller smiled, but felt something rubbing against him... oh... Dekarei was naked... Blushing, Suigetsu dressed the boy in a robe, making sure he wouldn't wake up.

About an hour later, the prince woke. He opened his eyes, noticing two things; he was dressed in a robe, and Suigetsu was hugging him.

"Good morning, Dekarei." Suigetsu grinned, nuzzling his friend.

"Morning..." He murmured. "Thanks for the robe."

"You're welcome." The taller chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." He closed his eyes again, snuggling closer to the older boy. "You're warm..."

"And you're still cute."

The brunette blushed slightly. "Am not..."

Once again, Suigetsu chuckled. "Are so."

The wolf-boy whined, burying his face in the white-haired man's chest.

Without thinking much, Suigetsu kissed the top of Dekarei's head.

"Suigetsu...? Thanks, for before... for, um... saving me."

"I just... Well, you're welcome. It was so strange... I felt something was wrong..."

"When people make connections with each other, they can sense when something's happening." The prince said. He felt so calm now... it was strange.

"Huh?"

"Never mind..." He smiled a bit, breathing deep.

"Oh..." Suigetsu nuzzled Dekarei. "I'm still sleepy..."

"This should help wake you..." Dekarei smirked, biting the other's neck.

Suigetsu moaned, not holding it back. "W-why did you do that?"

Dekarei blushed, not expecting the other to moan. "To wake you up..."

"My neck is... a weak spot..."

"Oh...? Same here..." The brunette admitted. "I'm really sensitive there..."

"Interesting." Suigetsu chuckled. "Uh... That's going to leave a mark..."

"Sorry..."

"It's ok... I just hope no one thinks it's a love mark, ne?"

"Um, yeah..." The prince hid his face in the pillow, trying to hide his blush

Suigetsu smiled softly. "I think you're even cuter blushing."

"I-I'm not blushing!"


	2. part 1

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Suigetsu, Marik, Seishi, Sasori.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Bakura, Sanura, Kagome, Mahado, Dekarei, Mei.**

**BLAST TO THE PAST part 1**

Deidara yawned, opening his eyes, he sat up, flinching. He sighed and looked around, not seeing his lover there. "Ita...?"

Itachi was kneeling in another room, in front of him a mirror and a drawing his brother had made. It showed their father, mother, Itachi himself and said little brother, Sasuke. Letting his tears fall, Itachi looked at each one of his family members, eyes stopping on his mother. "M-mother, I'm sorry. That nigh... father had always taught me how to control Full Moon nights, but I went wild. I ended up... I killed you... I killed you all... Sasuke, he was wearing the necklace." Taking in a deep breath, he continued. "Mother, what do I do? I don't w-want that to happen again, now that I have Dei. What I did yesterday... was cruel, but nothing close to what I could have."

The blond heard small sobs from another room. He got up, going to the door and listening. _'Itachi, un... crying?'_

"M-mother... please guide me. I know I've been terrible. But... Deidara doesn't deserve it..." The vampire bit his lip. "I know he may think it's not that bad now... but if I ever get truly violent..."

"Ita..." He said in a low whisper. He remembered his mother... her beautiful long hair that he adored so much... the same high ponytail he himself used in Japan... Her soft azure eyes and light skin... and he remembered how she loved his art, always supporting him. Whenever he and his two siblings fought, she would create peace somehow. How did she do it again...? It'd been so long since the war now... He was still a small boy then, too.

"And... father. Am I as strong as you trained me to be? I hope so... but even so, you must be disappointed. You always taught me to control my emotions, and yet on the Full Moon, I can't. I'm sorry, please forgive me, father." Itachi sighed, letting more tears fall. Then, he ran his fingers over the drawing, stopping on Sasuke. "Sasuke, otouto. I'm sorry, I hurt you. I don't know how or where you are, but I know you're alive. Please, be well..." He took a deep breath, looking into the mirror. With his power, he saw both himself and his brother. In a soft voice he sang. _"See why in shadows I hide... Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside..."_ He sighed again, knowing Sasuke would also see both of them in a mirror. They had the same powers.

Deidara frowned. _'Yes, of course...'_ He'd remembered what got them all to stop. Their mother would begin singing a lullaby. It was the only song she knew, but a beautiful one. He missed her voice... He missed his entire family, really. He didn't even know if either of his siblings were still alive.

"I'm sorry, I failed as a son... as a weapon... and as a brother." More tears fell from the Uchiha's face. "I don't want to fail as a lover. I need Deidara... I need him by my side, and I can't stand hurting him like that."

The blond, at this, opened the door. "Ita... I... need you, too..."

Itachi froze, before turning around. He smiled softly at the blond, standing and hugging him tight. "Dei... I'm sorry..."

Deidara returned the hug, nuzzling him. "No worries, yeah."

Nuzzling back, the vampire sighed. "Thank you, Deidara... I promise I'll try controlling myself." He kissed his lover softly on the lips, his arms sliding down to Deidara's lower back, holding the blond against him as they kissed.

"We... I want to try and get back to Japan... home..."

Itachi smiled softly. "I can take you home, Dei. But not while there's Full Moon. As soon as these nights end, we can go..." He pecked the blond's lips.

A smile came over the other's face, and he nuzzled the brunette affectionately. "Arigatou, un..."

"You're welcome." The vampire nuzzled back and playfully bit Deidara's lower lip. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, yeah."

"That's good to hear. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Mm!!" He grinned. "I'm starving!"

"Then let's see what we have." Itachi took Deidara's hand in his, smiling and leading him to the kitchen.

As they walked, the blond had his head laid on the other's shoulder comfortably.

The Uchiha sighed contently. 'I think I can do this, mother.' He looked at Deidara, feeling a strange calmness. He whispered something only he could hear, but was directed at the blond.

"Nani?" He looked up, having heard the other whisper something.

"I love you."

Deidara smiled. "Love you, too."

Nuzzling the other, Itachi smiled back. "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything, yeah."

"Fine, I'll see if I find some food called Anything." Chuckled Itachi.

**~Days pass~**

Deidara smiled, staring at the brunette who was preparing a circle of candles around them. He was so excited! He may finally be able to find his siblings, if they were still alive. He would also... be able to make his art. He simply could not wait!

Itachi wrapped his arms around Deidara, closing his eyes and concentrating.

Deidara held tight onto the other, resting his head against him and closing his eyes.

After a moment, the Uchiha frowned. "Dei... there's something wrong."

The blond looked up. "Like what, un...?"

"I'm... not being able to teleport." He answered, sighing. "This never happened before..."

"Nani...?" Deidara frowned.

"...I don't know if this is just temporary, but I think I'll need someone who knows powerful magic... I'm not the best with magic."

"I heard that the people in the Palace are good at magic, un..." He sighed. "But I don't know how we'd get in."

"There's an entrance from the cave, straight into the palace. It's blocked, but I think I could get through... there's just another problem..." Itachi bit his lip.

"What is it...?"

"...I am one of the main enemies of royalty around here, they hate me, I hate them... yeah." The Uchiha frowned.

"Well we'll have to find someone who doesn't hate you, un."

"Kagome-chan... she is the only one who can help, then." Itachi sighed. "I don't see her for years... when I moved into Egypt, or rather, came dragging myself here after the massacre... she took care of me and gave me these caves, we're the only ones who can unblock the palace passage."

"Kagome-chan, ne?" The blond gaped. "Kagome?! She's the princess, though!"

"I know... and she's not in Egypt." The vampire groaned. "I don't think I can leave the country... probably some spell... but I don't sense magic on me."

"If she's not in Egypt, where is she? Traveling?"

"Yes, she travels a lot. I don't know where she is, though."

"When do you think she will return, un...?"

"Dei..." Itachi sighed. "I... have no idea."

The blond pouted, sighing. "I hope soon..."

"Same here." The brunette nuzzled his lover, closing his eyes.

**~Sundown... sunset~**

Dekarei yawned, having slept most of the day at home in the palace. He had snuck out once again, and the sun was beginning to set. It was a race against time to get to the oasis. When he finally did arrive, he fell off his horse as the change began. "Suigetsu!"

Looking up, the half-mermaid saw his friend and rushed over to him, hugging him while the change happened. Soon, there was the cute little wolf again. "Hello, Dekarei." He nuzzled the pup, smiling.

The wolf boy relaxed, soon returning the other's nuzzles. "Hey."

"Anything new to tell me?" Asked Suigetsu, petting him.

"No, not really." He replied.

"I could say the same."

Dekarei resting his head in the other's lap comfortably.

"Dekarei... you still haven't convinced me you aren't cute." Teased Suigetsu. "You always say you're not cute... you never gave me a valid reason to think so."

_"Because I'm the prince, and princes aren't cute."_

"That isn't valid. A prince can very well be cute."

_"Well, this one isn't."_

"Is so. If you want to convince me, give me a good reason."

_"... I hate you."_

"No you don't." Suigetsu grinned, scratching behind the wolf's ears.

A soft purring sound came from the wolf, and he nuzzles against the other's hand.

"See?" Smiling, the half-mermaid continued doing that.

"Shut uuuuup!"

"You know, trying to resist in an unsuccessful way makes you even cuter."

_"I still hate you..."_

"Suure you do."

Dekarei growled, nudging the older male.

Suigetsu just chuckled, petting him again. "We should go inside."

_"Yeah, okay."_

"Come on." Picking up Dekarei, he headed to the underground 'house'.

The wolf snuggled, nuzzling against the warmth of the other.

Smiling, Suigetsu sat on the bed, holding Dekarei in his lap and scratching behind his ears again.

The purring sound reoccurred, and the pup snuggled closer.

_'How can he possibly think he's not cute?' _Thought the half-mermaid, shaking his head.

Dekarei relaxed, closing his eyes. After a while, he fell asleep.

Suigetsu carefully laid the wolf onto the bed, lying down beside him.

**~Morning~**

Dekarei yawned, snuggling close to the warmth next to him.

Suigetsu smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy. "Awake?"

"Nnn... barely...."

"Cute~!"

"Am not..." He groaned, cuddling closer. His face went red when he felt something brush against him.

"Are so..." Suigetsu looked at the other's face, and without thinking, he kissed him.

The red darkened, and Dekarei's eyes grew wide. He didn't move away, or at all. He was in a confused daze.

Not breaking the kiss, Suigetsu pulled the other closer.

Dekarei closed his eyes, finally kissing back.

Smiling into the kiss, Suigetsu licked the other's lips and pulled away. "Still cute."

The brunette buried his head into his friend's chest.

"Deka?" Asked Suigetsu, hugging him.

"... Yeah?"

He pecked the prince's lips, nuzzling him. "That."

The wolf boy stared up at Suigetsu, still blushing.

Smiling, Suigetsu closed his eyes. "You're too cute for me to resist..."

"H-huh...?!"

"You heard it... I can't resist you, Deka..." He pecked the other's lips again.

Dekarei blinked, realizing just what the other meant.

Suigetsu caressed the prince's cheek, smiling.

Taking a deep breath, the prince nodded, giving his consent to the older boy.

The Hozuki claimed Dekarei's lips again, in a gentle kiss, and his hands wandered over the other's chest.

Dekarei moaned softly, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

Suigetsu deepened the kiss, two of his fingers rubbing gently over a nipple.

"Nnn...!" The smaller male squirmed a bit.

Breaking the kiss, Suigetsu licked Dekarei's cheek, his fingers gently pinching the nipple.

Dekarei gave a soft moan, pressing closer against the older boy.

The older boy liked Dekarei's neck, remembering it was also his weak spot.

"Ohh..." The brunette moaned, moving head a bit to give the other more access.

Suigetsu slowly kissed the other's neck, then the shoulder, and then nipped softly on the area under his lips.

"Unh..." Dekarei moaned again, shuddering.

The Hozuki smiled, his hands moving down slowly, massaging the uke's body while he continued his 'attack' to the weak spot.

A loud moan escaped his lips.

"Dekarei..." Whispered Suigetsu, caressing the prince's thighs.

"Yes...?"

"I'm not sure if you'll understand this, but... Aishiteru." He whispered, licking his neck again.

"Aishi what?" The brunette blinked, confused.

"Aishiteru." Suigetsu smiled at the other's confusion, his hands slowly moving over the thighs, going up.

He moaned softly at the sensation. "What does that mean...?"

"I'll tell you later..." His hands wrapped around the younger's member, pumping softly.

Dekarei whimpered softly, moaning after.

"And..." Suigetsu bit softly on the prince's earlobe. "Don't you dare say you're not cute."

The brunette groaned a bit. "Meanie."

"Dekarei, ukes are cute." The older boy smiled, his hand moving around the other's length.

"What the he-aaahhh.... is a uke...?" He asked, moaning.

Chuckling, Suigetsu explained. "The submissive one in a relationship."

Dekarei blinked, blushing a bit. "Oh..."

"The dominant one is seme." He said, licking the prince's chest. "And Aishiteru means..."

"Nn... means what?"

"I love you."

Dekarei smiled. "I love you, too..."

Suigetsu kissed the other softly. "That would be 'aishiterumo'."

The prince bit at the other's neck, in an attempt to get him to continue once more.

Moaning, Suigetsu moved his hand. "So wolves do bite..."

"Of course..." Dekarei moaned, biting harder.

Moaning louder, his hand continued moving over his uke's length, while the other wandered on his back.

The prince moaned again, snuggling closer.

"I think... the phrase 'my prince' couldn't fit better now... Mine..."

Dekarei chuckled, smiling. "Mhm."

Suigetsu kissed the prince again, his hand moving faster.

The brunette's moans increased along with the speed of his seme's hand over his length. "Ahh... this feels... so good!"

"That's good... but I have something for you to do now." Said the Hozuki, smiling and stroking more.

"And that is..?" He asked, moaning.

Suigetsu brought the other hand up, placing three fingers on Dekarei's lips and smiling.

Dekarei stared, confused. "Huh?"

"Suck."

The prince blushed, obeying the command, even though he didn't understand why.

Suigetsu kissed Dekarei's forehead, removing the fingers after some time. "This can feel... uncomfortable at first." He guided his hand down, inserting one finger in the prince's entrance.

Dekarei squirmed a bit, keeping his breathing steady.

The Hozuki slowly moved the finger, wanting the other to adjust.

After a bit, the brunette nodded for the other to continue.

Adding a second finger, he moved his other hand faster, teasing the tip of his uke's member with his thumb.

Dekarei gasped slightly, moaning.

Suigetsu smiled, licking the other's lips while moving his fingers in and out, and then in a stretching motion.

"Nn...!" The prince moaned, holding onto the older boy.

"How does it feel, Dekarei?" Asked the seme, nuzzling the smaller boy and continuing the same movements.

"Ahh... good..."

Slowly, Suigetsu added a third finger.

Dekarei moaned, squirming

After stretching the boy well, he pulled the fingers away.

Dekarei looked up at his soon to be lover, and uke-ish expression on his face.

"My cute uke..." Suigetsu smiled, kissing him again. He moved so Dekarei was lying on his back, and slowly spread his legs, positioning himself. He nuzzled the other before entering.

The prince whimpered, arching his back. "Hahh...."

"Tell me when to move..."

"Go ahead..."

Slowly, Suigetsu moved out, thrusting back in right after, and repeating the movement.

Dekarei moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

The Hozuki smiled, kissing over the exposed neck while thrusting.

"Aahhhh!" The prince moaned louder, clinging to the older boy as a strange surge of pleasure went through his body.

Suigetsu continued licking, nipping and thrusting at the same time. "Y-you're tight..."

"Ahh.. y-you're big!" He moaned loudly. "Uhhhhnnnh!!"

Smiling, Suigetsu stroked his lover's length.

Dekarei moaned even louder, throwing his head back.

"You're so cute..." The Hozuki bit Dekarei's shoulder softly.

"Hahh... h-harder!"

Smirking, Suigetsu complied.

The wolf boy moaned erotically, loving the strange pleasure pulsing through his body.

Suigetsu licked his shoulder before kissing him, thrusting faster than before.

The prince moaned into his lover's mouth, coming close to his limits.

The seme smirked, still kissing Dekarei while his hand wrapped around his cock, pumping in time with the thrusts.

_"I-I'm going to cum!!"_ The brunette said telepathically. He moaned, arching his back and releasing.

Suigetsu broke the kiss, moaning his lover's name and releasing inside him.

Dekarei panted, falling limp. "Gods have mercy...."

"Cute..." Suigetsu panted, licking his uke's cheek and pulling out, lying down beside the other.

Dekarei immediately snuggled close, still panting.

"Love you..." Whispered the Hozuki, kissing the prince's forehead and wrapping his arms around him.

In moments the prince was asleep, a soft smile gracing his lips.

Suigetsu smiled, pecking his lover's lips and falling asleep himself.

**~Nearly one moth passes~**

"Ugh! The night is so cold!" The princess complained, wrapping her cloak tighter around her.

Itachi sat on his bed, thinking. It was full moon again... soon things would get bad. At least he could still teleport to other parts of Egypt itself. Then, he sensed something. "Kagome is back."

"Really, un?!" Deidara smiled.

"We... should talk to her before the Full Moon affects me." Said the vampire. "Let's go?"

The blond blinked. "The palace sort of... scares me, yeah. WAY too big."

Itachi chuckled. "It's a palace, Deidara. Anyway, it's ok if you don't go." He kissed the blond's forehead.

Dei nodded.

The Uchiha smiled. "See you later." With that, the crows did their work of taking him into the palace, straight into Kagome's room. "Gome-nee!"

The princess shot up, sighing with relief. "Hello, little brother." She smiled, patting the bed so he would sit next to her.

"... First protect yourself from the Full Moon curse..." He said, slowly walking over. "I need to talk... but I don't want to hurt you."

Kagome laughed. "Itachi... you know better. You can't hurt me, especially when I'm much stronger than you."

"Kagome, please." He asked, sighing. "At least... can you block the curse from me for now?"

Her eyes glowed for a moment. "There. The moon won't affect you now."

"Thanks..." He sat beside her, smiling. "So much happened when you were out..."

"Oh, really?" She sat on his lap, hugging his neck and nuzzling him. "Tell me all about it!"

"Let me see... first of all, Deidara."

"Who...?"

He chuckled. "My mate."

The blonde squealed. "Itachi, that's lovely!"

Nodding, the vampire smiled. "He is lovely, too. And cute."

"I'd love to meet him, Ita!" She smiled, hugging him tighter.

"Well, I can take you down there soon... but I need to talk about my powers first."

"What about them?" Kagome looked up at the brunette.

"You see... Dei is also Japanese, and he wanted to go to Japan... I tried taking him there, but I'm not being able to transport out of Egypt."

"Well, that's a problem, huh?" She frowned. "I could probably teleport you two, but it'll take time to prepare it."

"... Could you try restoring those powers for me?"

Not on the Full Moon. It's too dangerous." The princess said, nuzzling him.

"I know~ but later." He whined childishly, nuzzling back.

Kagome laughed softly, kissing his cheek affectionately.

He smiled softly, sighing. "Well... do you want to go see Dei?"

"Yes!" Kagome gleamed.

Chuckling, Itachi took them back to the underground fortress. When they arrived, Itachi was sitting on his bed with her still in his lap, as before.

Kagome nuzzled her 'little brother' happily.

Deidara walked into the bedroom, blinking. "Who's... this?"

"Ah, Dei-chan, this is Kagome." Said Itachi, nuzzling back and standing.

The girl smiled. "Hey, Dei!"

"Hey." The blond male forced a smile. Why was she _nuzzling_ Itachi like that?

"Dei, she said my powers can be restored after Full Moon..." The Uchiha smiled, hugging the blond.

"Majide?" Deidara smiled, for real this time.

"Yeah." Itachi nuzzled his lover. "Kagome, isn't he cute?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"Isis have mercy, he's beautiful!" Kagome stood, going over to them. She ran her hand through the blond hair of the taller boy, smiling. "So soft..."

"Um... thank you?"

Itachi chuckled, shaking his head. "Dei, Kagome has always been like that. Though... I have to agree with her. Too beautiful."

The male blushed. "Oh."

Kagome wrapped her arms around the blond, nuzzling him. "Don't take my actions wrong, Deidara. I'm just very affectionate. My fiancé calls me 'Sidheru'. It means 'cling-on'."

The Uchiha chuckled. "Kagome, just don't scare him."

The princess rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at the vampire. "Uh-huh."

Itachi laughed, kissing the girl's forehead. "Joking... kind of."

"She doesn't scare me, un." Deidara smiled, hugging her back. "She's cute!"

"Dei, don't say that before seeing her in battle."

Kagome smirked. "Oh, yes! I'm fierce in combat. Actually..." She frowned a bit. "Egypt may soon see war. The Syrians are starting to become very troublesome."

"Not again... Well, just count on me if you or Deka or in danger. Otherwise... you know. I'm not one for war." Said Itachi, frowning. Then, he smiled. "Anyway, let us talk of better things now..."

"Of course, Itachi." She smiled. She knew of the younger boy's tragic past, and that he would much rather sit and read a book than fight someone.

Deidara wondered what the brunette meant, but thought it better not to ask. "Deka.. un?

"Dekarei, the prince." Explained Itachi.

"He's my younger brother*." Kagome explained. "He's left with just his father, though. Similarly, I'm orphaned."

"I thought you said he was your bother, un...? How can you have different parents?"

"Dei, actually Dekarei is her cousin... she calls him brother, for there isn't an exact word for 'cousin' in Coptic."

"Oh." The blond male smiled. "Okay, un."

"I guess the three of us, Kagome, Deka and I, never really had luck with family..." Said Itachi. "But... Anyway, where did you travel to this time, 'Gome?"

"Syria." She said. "As I said, it's not looking good. It's best get you two out of here before war break out. I don't want you both in the crossfire."

Deidara closed his mind, memories resurfacing. "War is hell, yeah. I hope you don't have to go through it."

"Kagome, this fortress resisted all previous wars, this time will be no different."

"If you wish, I could probably put a spell on you. Prevent him from sensing you for at least three years." The princess said.

'Huh?' Deidara blinked, not following the conversation.

"... No, it's ok. I can't risk it, and with Dei... you'd have to cast powerful spells on both of us and all our things, Sasuke's powers are almost equal to mine. That's too much trouble."

"No it isn't, Itachi." Kagome said. "I'll do anything I need for you to be able to be happy."

"Kagome, no. Also, I don't think I could leave you guys for that long..." He sighed.

"Are you sure, little brother?" The princess touched his cheek softly.

He smiled, kissing her forehead again. "Don't worry about that... Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright. Well, I'd best go find were my, um... what was the word, Itachi?" She blinked.

"Otouto, 'Gome." The Uchiha chuckled. He closed his eyes, searching. "Dekarei is in the Oasis... but I sense someone else there too."

"The oasis? At this time of night?" She cuckled, sighing. "And who do you think is with him?"

"I can't see the person, but it's a boy... slightly older than Deka... and he has an older brother."

"Oh? Well, I don't sense him in danger, so... I guess he's safe." She smiled.

"Yeah." Itachi nodded. "Oh, and thanks for the Full Moon spell... it feels much better to be normal during this time."

Kagome smiled. "Of course, Ita. I'll come and find you again when I'm ready for that spell. For now, good evening." She bowed, before fading away.

The Uchiha smiled back, wrapping his arms around Deidara. "I think you got a bit lost in the conversation, ne?"

"Uh-huh..."

"I'll explain." He sat on the bed, pulling his lover onto his lap. "You see... some decades ago, I lived in Japan with mother, father, my little brother and the rest of the clan. But... one night of Full Moon, I got out of control... too much, compared to the normal effect of said moon..." He closed his eyes.

Deidara frowned. "Oh... I think I understand, then..."

"But... I killed them, Dei... I killed them all... I was out of control." Itachi bit his lip. "Just my little brother survived... he was wearing that necklace I gave you."

The blond hugged his lover, kissing his cheek.

The Uchiha hugged back, sighing. "If I go back... he'll sense me. I can stay in Japan up to one month, but no more."

"Mhm, just long enough for me to try and find them..."

Itachi smiled, kissing the other softly. "We can find them... I'll help you." He stroked the other's hair.

Deidara smiled, closing his eyes. "Aishiteru, Ita."

"Aishiterumo, Dei-chan..." The Uchiha nuzzled Deidara, and then kissed his cheek.

**~Meanwhile~**

Bakura wrapped his cloak around him as the sun began to set. "Alright, I'm heading out. Probably won't be back until tomorrow night."

"Alright. Just be careful with the vampires~!" Teased Marik, nodding.

"Oh, shut up!" The white-haired growled.

"Aww~ But you have a terrible luck considering vampires." The other laughed. "Remember to check people's necks."

"Fuck off, Marik." Bakura scowled, dashing off.

Marik chuckled, watching the other go.

Sanura entered the tent, just after her brother was out of sight. "He went off?"

"Yeah." He grinned. _'If he doesn't check the necks and comes back half dead, I'm not gonna do the bandages...'_

The brunette sat down, smiling as she watched the re set. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Marik sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Yeah. But I know someone prettier than this view."

Sany rolled her eyes, leaning back against the blond.

"What? It's true." He said, nuzzling her.

She chuckled, nuzzling back.

Marik smiled, kissing her cheek.

The brunette smirked slightly, shifting so that she as sitting on his lap in a straddle, and pecked Marik's lips softly.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he claimed her lips.

Sanura's arms slowly went around his neck, running her hand through the blond hair.

He smirked softly, and his hands slowly went up her sides.

The girl shuddered slightly at the feeling, parting her lips just a bit.

He used that opportunity to kiss her deeply, his hands still slowly wandering her body.

She moaned softly, shifting closer against him.

"Sany..." He whispered, kissing her neck.

"Yes...?" She moans softly.

"Mm... I love you." Said Marik, kissing her neck again, his hands slowly sliding under her shirt.

"I... love you, too... Marik..." Sany whispered, closing her eyes as she felt the older boy's hands over her breasts.

He slowly caressed the breasts, teasing the nipples with his fingers.

"Ahh..." She moaned, panting softly.

Slowly, he took her back into the tent, removing her shirt.

Sany stepped back, smirking. She slowly began to dance, swaying her hips and moving her body in a graceful flow. As she danced, she removed her skirt. She danced forward, tugging her friend's pants down, and lowering herself, taking in what she found before her.

Marik moaned, his hand combing through her hair.

The brunette sucked, bobbing her head and humming a bit.

"S-Sany..." Moaned the blond, parting his lips.

She took his entire length into her mouth, deepthroating him.

He moaned louder, panting softly.

Her hands reached up, massaging his balls as she sucked.

He bucked up, moaning her name again.

Sanura sucked harder, licking the tip.

"S-Sany... s-stop."

The girl pulled away, looking up at Marik.

He smiled, making her lie down, and moving to suck on her nipples.

"Ahh!" She moaned, arching her back.

He licked over her breasts, slowly moving lower, licking over her belly while his hands massaged her thighs.

Her breathing hitched multiple times as Marik's tongue moved over sensitive spots on her body.

When he was about to get where both wanted, he started moving up again.

"M-Mariiik!" She whimpered.

"Hmm?" He asked, going back to her breasts.

"Hah... please, no more stalling..." She begged, moaning.

He smirked, guiding his fingers down, massaging her clit.

Sany yelped, arching her back and moaning loudly.

Slowly, the fingers moved lower, and one entered her carefully.

A soft moan escaped her lips, and she closed her eyes.

He added a second finger, kissing her.

She moaned a bit louder, arching her back slightly.

Marik licked her neck, thrusting his fingers in and out.

Sany moaned the other's name, wanting more of this pleasure.

He removed the fingers, kissing her softly and positioning himself.

She gave a gentle nod, giving Marik permission to continue.

Slowly, he trust in, knowing it would probably hurt at first.

Sanura gasped, immediately clinging to her new lover. She was tense, feeling blood trickle down from her.

"Shh..." He pulled out, then thrust back in, careful not to hurt her.

This time, she moaned.

Smiling, he continued. One of his hands massaged her breasts, the other supporting him above her.

Sany moaned again as the pain slowly faded.

Marik thrust somewhat faster, still being careful not to hurt her. He moaned, too, leaning down and kissing her neck.

Sanura moaned louder, the pleasure starting to take over her body. Gods, it was such a wonderful feeling!

Smirking, he sucked on the flesh beneath his lips while still thrusting.

The brunette arched her back, screaming as the other hit something inside of her.

Marik recognized the pleasure in the scream, and continued thrusting there.

Sany moaned loudly, tightening the grip she had on the other.

He smiled, going back to sucking on her neck and speeding his thrusts;

The woman's moans increased, and she threw her head back in pleasure. "M-Marik! I-I'm so close!"

He smirked. "I know..." His hand went to massage her clit, also feeling himself close.

Sanura threw her head back and screamed as she orgasmed.

Marik moaned, giving some thrusts before releasing.

The girl moaned softly, adoring the feeling her lover gave her.

The blond smiled, pulling out and kissing her again.

She kissed back, falling quickly into sleep.

Marik nuzzled her before falling asleep himself.

**~Next morning~**

Just as the re was rising, Bakura was on his was back to the tent. He'd gotten off much better than expected. The royals' traps were far too easy to avoid. They needed to up their game. He opened the tent, and dropped the bag of loot he'd been holding. "Hell... fucking... no..."

Bakura kicked Marik roughly in the stomach.

The blond woke up, and his eyes widened. Oh, no. "B-Baku..."

The white-haired picked the other up by his hair, jerking him out of the tent.

Marik cried out in pain, struggling. "B-Baku, I..."

Bakura threw him to the ground, kicking him roughly in the stomach.

"B-Bakura... I love her, can't you understand it?" Asked Marik, crying out again.

"I don't care! You went against my wishes, as her **brother** and as a **friend**!" The thief king said angrily, stepping on the blond's throat. "How dare you...!!"

"Bakura, no!!" Sanura ran out of the tent, hugging her brother tightly. "It's my fault, not his... please, brother... Don't hurt him..."

"Baku... Sany... I'm sorry." Said Marik, looking up with saddened eyes.

Bakura's brown eyes stayed locked on his friend, a deadly gaze. He pushed his sister off, storming off.

The blond coughed a bit, sitting up.

Sanura sat, hugging the blond. "I'm so sorry... What... are we going to do?"

"I don't know..." He whispered, looking in the direction where Bakura had gone.

"It's been years since I've seen him so angry..." She nuzzled the blond, sighing. "I suppose we should wash up before he gets back... Are you alright?"

"I think so... and I'm just a little bruised... don't worry."

Sany sighed, helping the blond stand. "Good."

"... I'm worried about what will happen now, though. He's really angry..."

"Yeah... For now, let's get cleaned up."

Marik sighed, nodding.

Sany led the blond to the Nile, pulling him in with her into the cool water.

The blond sighed softly, letting the water calm him somewhat.

Sanura pulled Marik under the water, hugging him tight.

He hugged back, closing his eyes.

They resurfaced, and Sany nuzzled the blond more. "All clean now...?"

Marik nuzzled back, nodding.

"Good. we should get back, just in case...."

"Yes. I just hope he isn't there yet..." Whispered the blond, sighing again.

"Yeah, me too..."

"Let's go." He climbed out of the water, waiting for her to do the same.

The brunette followed Marik out, sighing.

Marik looked ahead of him, shaking his head. "We should hope for things to get better."

"Yeah... I wonder how long he'll stay angry..."

"My guess is a long time."

"I was afraid of that answer..." Sany sighed.

**~Underground~**

Itachi was sitting on the bed, stroking Deidara's hair while the blond sat in his lap. "Even if Kagome blocked the effect of the Full Moon on me, I'm thirsty..." He sighed. "Dei, I have to leave to hunt..." He whispered.

"No, un!" The blond protested. "I don't want anyone else to be hurt..."

The Uchiha arched an eyebrow. "Dei..." He smiled softly, pecking the blond's cheek. "I have to..."

"No you don't. Not with me here, un." Deidara said, looking the Uchiha dead serious in the eyes.

"Dei, I can't drink from you... not as much as I need to live. Not yet." Itachi hugged him close. "You haven't awakened your powers yet... it should take another month. I hadn't told you this before, but... when a human and a vampire are destined to be mates, and finally get together, after some months the human should awaken some powers. Not the same as the vampire, as legends say, but special powers of their own."

"Still, Ita..." Deidara pouted. "For now, as much as possible... at least so you don't have to kill anyone. Please?"

The Uchiha sighed. "... Are you sure? Even if the poison doesn't kill you... it can hurt you. It will hurt until the powers surface." He smiled softly, kissing Deidara's neck.

"Hai... I'm sure." The blond nodded.

Itachi nodded, kissing his uke's neck again before letting his fangs grow, and gently sinking them into the flesh, sucking out the blood.

Deidara held in a gasp, closing his eyes. The brunette had been right- it did hurt. A lot. But he could handle pain. The blond did his best not to focus on it.

When Itachi felt it was the right amount so that Deidara stayed alive - and healthy -, he stopped. He hadn't had enough blood to erase his thirst, but t would do for now. Also, any more could be bad for Deidara. Slowly, he licked away the blood that left the wound. "Sorry."

"It's... alright." Deidara said, relaxing a bit. There was still pain through his body, but it wasn't bad enough that he couldn't hide it. He may look feminine, but he knew how to take a blow.

The Uchiha kissed the blond softly, stroking his hair. "The pain should leave in some moments... it usually doesn't take long." He smiled. "Would you like to know what powers you should get once your body changes into more than only human?"

"Mm, it's a good idea to expect it rather than be surprised, un." The blond said, relaxing more completely.

Itachi nodded, smiling. "Well... you may feel kind of strange on the first days, like your body is changing. It will be... somewhat. Your eyes will probably have a second color later, so when you're angry or need help, they'll change from blue to that color. Also... you won't be able to die unless your heart is directly pierced by a silver object." He chuckled. "And you will be faster and more flexible, too."

Deidara smiled. "Alright, I think I could live with that."

"I'm sure I could live very well with you being flexible..." Joked Itachi, chuckling.

"Hentai, un." Deidara said.

The Uchiha smiled, kissing the blond softly. "Also... we'll be able to feel where the other is, no matter how far apart we are. So... if I'm here and you're on the other side of the world, we'll know the other's exact position." He nuzzled Deidara before pinning him to the bed.

The blond smiled. "Good, un."

Itachi smiled again, pecking Deidara's lips and nuzzling him. "Aishiteru, Dei."

"Aa... Aishiterumo, Ita."

The vampire kissed the blond's neck, over the wound, being gentle with every move. His hands slowly worked on Deidara's shirt.

Deidara's eyes slid closed again.

"Dei-chan..." Itachi whispered close to the other's ear, smirking. "Want to take control today?"

Deidara blinked. "Seriously...?"

The Uchiha chuckled. "Yeah, seriously." He pecked the blond's lips, smiling.

"You mean seme...?"

Itachi nodded. "I mean whatever you want."

A smirk came over the blond's features.

The vampire chuckled again. "Your answer?"

"Yes."

Itachi claimed his now probably-seme-for-one-night's lips, changing their positions so Deidara was on top.

Deidara returned the kiss, running his hand through the Uchiha's hair.

The Uchiha moaned, opening his mouth slightly for Deidara to deepen the kiss.

The blond did as expected, exploring the vampire's mouth. His hands roamed the brunette's chest.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck, enjoying the feeling. Most vampires that actually let the mates take control would wait until the powers appeared for that, but he knew he could trust Deidara. He jus wasn't ready to tell the blond about the whole thing of the powers...

Deidara striped the Uchiha of his shirt, working now on his pants.

The brunette smiled at his mate. "Dei..."

"Nani?" The blond asked, finally stripping them both.

"Just... be gentle?" He asked, kind of embarrassed.

Deidara was a bit surprised but smiled. He nuzzled Itachi, chuckling. "Of course, un."

Itachi nuzzled back, nodding. "Thanks..." He pecked Deidara's cheek, waiting for his next move.

The blond lowered his hand, stroking the Uchiha.

The Uchiha moaned, closing his eyes.

The blond continued to stroke harder, sucking the Uchiha's neck.

Itachi moaned louder, bucking up. "I... t-though I should be the o-one to suck on necks..."

The blond chuckled, stroking him harder and rubbing on the tip.

The Uchiha moaned again, once again closing his eyes.

"Hearing you moan like that is turning me on so much, un." Deidara whispered. He lowered himself, licking the brunette's tip. "Let me hear more..."

Itachi bucked up, letting out some moans. "Aah... you can't forget that... I last four times a-as much as you do..."

"Yes, I know that, un..." The blond sweat dropped remembering. He took the other's length in, sucking.

The vampire moaned louder, smirking softly. "Ahh..."

Deidara sucked harder, biting the tip.

Itachi let his hand tangle in Deidara's hair, panting softly before trying to get his breathing normal again, some moans slipping from his mouth.

The blond hollowed his cheeks, moaning softly.

The Uchiha gasped, moaning at the vibrations from Deidara's voice. "Dei..."

Again, he moaned, licking.

Moaning louder, Itachi bit his lip.

Deidara sucked harder, biting the tip again.

"Dei-chan... Ah..." The Uchiha bucked up, trying not to ask for more... he didn't want to beg. Not to his uke.

"Hai...?" The blond asked, pulling away completely.

"Take me..." Whispered Itachi, sliding his fingers through the blond hair.

"What was that, Ita?" The blond asked, smirking.

"Take me, Dei... before I give up on this and make you uke again."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "You don't want preparation?"

Itachi chuckled. "I do. But don't make me wait too much for it..." He smiled, taking Deidara's hand and sucking on three fingers.

The blond moaned, closing his eyes.

Soon, Itachi judged the fingers well-coated and let them go out of his mouth.

Deidara opened his eyes again, spreading the Uchiha's legs, and sliding in a finger.

The vampire relaxed his muscles, wincing slightly at the intrusion.

The blond thrust the finger in and out a bit before adding a second.

Itachi bit his lip, slowly adjusting to the small pain of the fingers inside him. Then, he moaned softly.

Deidara added a third, stretching him.

The Uchiha took in a deep breath, still trying to keep himself relaxed. Once again he felt something good and moaned, looking up at Deidara.

Said blond smirked, thrusting his fingers into that spot again.

Itachi moaned once more, glad things were turning out right until now. What other plan of his could make him submit to someone, he really wasn't sure. Probably none.

Deidara removed his fingers. "Ready, un?"

"Yes..." The Uchiha leaned up, kissing Deidara softly.

The blond returned the Uchiha's kiss, entering him and moaning.

Itachi let a small whimper slip into the kiss, and he shut his eyes tight. It was hard to relax like this.

Deidara nuzzled the Uchiha. He knew if he moved while he was still tense, he'd hurt him.

Slowly, the vampire relaxed and nuzzled back. When he felt it wasn't hurting much, he nodded. "M-move."

Deidara nodded, pulling out some and thrusting back in.

Itachi held still, taking in a deep breath. Then, he wrapped his legs around Deidara's waist and moaned softly when something inside him was stroked.

Deidara began a steady rhythm, moaning again.

Itachi moaned again, finding a good angle. He started pushing back against Deidara's thrusts, taking him in deeper.

The blond moaned, thrusting harder.

"Aahh... how do you... nyah... l-like being seme... Dei?" Moaned the Uchiha, smiling softly.

"It's, ah... so strange... but feels good..." He said, thrusting again.

The vampire kissed his cheek, moaning louder. "Ah..."

The blond thrust harder, increasing his speed.

"Aah... already... close, Dei?" Asked Itachi, smirking.

"N-no!" He moaned, thrusting again.

The vampire kept his smirk, moaning everytime his prostate was hit. "Ah..." He knew that Deidara would release before him, and then it was his turn. Oh, he wouldn't push Deidara through many rounds; just make him enjoy a second round.

Deidara moaned, finally hitting climax and releasing.

Itachi moaned when he was filled with Deidara's seed, making his insides feel warmer. He waited for the blond to pull out before changing their positions, pinning Deidara to the bed and kissing his chest.

Deidara moaned, closing his eyes.

The Uchiha continued kissing and licking down his lover's body, then back up. Finally, he reached the blond's mouth and kissed him, at the same time his hands stroking the now once again uke to hardness.

Deidara moaned loudly, arching his neck.

Smirking, Itachi whispered in the blond's ear. "Dei-chan... you're not a bad seme, but I think you're well suited to be uke..." He bit the earlobe softly, his hand finally leaving the other's cock. "Now can you wet these fingers for me?" He held up three fingers close to Deidara's lips.

The blond opened his mouth, sucking and licking the fingers.

"You're so cute..." The vampire sucked softly on Deidara's neck, until the fingers were well coated.

Deidara looked up at the Uchiha with a cute, uke-ish look.

"My Dei-chan..." He whispered, guiding his fingers down to Deidara's entrance and slowly pushing one in.

The blond made a soft whimper, closing his eyes. It wasn't that painful, but he certainly wasn't used to this yet.

The Uchiha smiled softly, nuzzling him and slowly moving his finger. "Dei~ will you let me take it until the end? Please? I promise it won't be as long as that time..."

The blond smiled, panting softly. "Yeah..."

Itachi licked his uke's cheek, adding a second finger. "Oh... and with the powers, you'll also be able to not be exhausted by this... have a better endurance." He smirked softly.

Deidara blushed slightly at the words, moaning.

The brunette nuzzled him again, claiming his lips in a soft kiss while stretching him, slowly moving his fingers.

Deidara moaned again, arching his neck slightly.

Itachi moved down to lick Deidara's neck and chest, adding a third finger.

The blond moaned once more, panting.

The Uchiha smiled, sucking softly on the nipples and nibbling. "Dei..." He whispered, stretching the other some more before removing his fingers.

"Ohh...." He moaned loudly, the Uchiha having reached a sensitive place on his body.

Itachi smirked, going back up and looking into the blond's visible eye. "I have another thing for you to do..." He whispered.

"Hai...?"

"Make me wet..." He whispered again, closer to Deidara's ear.

Deidara nodded. He pushed the Uchiha onto his back, lowering himself. He licked the tip before taking the whole length into his mouth.

Itachi moaned softly, not daring to close his eyes. He looked at Deidara, observing his every move... it was making him even harder, if possible.

The blond sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks.

The vampire moaned again, resisting the urge to thrust up into Deidara's mouth. "Dei..."

The blond took the hint, pulling away.

Itachi kissed his uke again, sitting up and bringing him onto his lap, positioning him right above his erection. "Ready?"

"Hai..." Deidara said, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck.

The Uchiha slowly lowered the blond, entering him carefully. "Ah... you're always so tight..." He moaned softly.

Deidara moaned, leaning against the Uchiha and panting.

Itachi stroked the blond's hair, stopping for a moment when he was completely inside Deidara. After a bit, he started moving him up and down.

"Ohh...!" He moaned loudly as something inside him was brushed.

The Uchiha smiled, moaning softly when Deidara clenched around him, then moving again, aiming for the blond's prostate.

"Nnyyaaahhh!" Deidara moaned again, throwing his head back.

Itachi licked along the now-exposed neck, moving faster.

The blond panted, moaning louder.

The brunette smirked, stopping.

Deidara pouted. "Hah... na-nani...?"

Itachi lay back down, holding Deidara's hips so he would not change positions. "Ride me..."

The blond blushed a bit, nodding. Slowly, he lifted himself up, moving down again. He moaned, then repeated the action, gaining speed with each thrust.

The Uchiha smirked softly, and soon moaned again. He kept his hands on Deidara's hips, but not doing any moves or applying pressure. He'd let the blond take control of this, too, for now.

Soon the blond was going much faster and harder, panting and moaning with each thrust, head thrown back in pleasure.

Itachi was panting softly, and his eyes turned red. Not the red of the full moon, or of his vampire powers. It was the Sharingan, a power in his clan. That power would help him remember every detail of this... so beautiful.

The blond continued to move, coming closer to the edge again.

The Uchiha moaned, also feeling close. Maybe two rounds was a very fast time for him to release, but now it was feeling natural... at least until Deidara gained his own powers...

Deidara continued, faster, harder, hitting his prostate each time. After a few more hard thrusts, he came, moaning and releasing onto the Uchiha's stomach and chest.

Itachi moaned, closing his eyes and releasing into the blond. He panted softly, his arms supporting Deidara so he wouldn't fall. After a moment, he pulled out and made the blond lie down, himself lying down beside him.

The blond snuggled close, panting.

The Uchiha smiled, hugging him close and covering both of them with a blanket. "Sleep, koi."

Before the blond had heard the Uchiha, he had already fallen into a calm sleep.


End file.
